One step closer-Troubles's magic
by mimagfan
Summary: Kyoko attempted the audition for Momoji's role and something happen who could lead to new developpments with her king of heart. Start two chapters ago before we knew how will start the audition( around chapter 240 i think). Spoilers!
1. One step closer-Troubles' magic part 1

Hello Everyone.

First, be nice with me it's my first story published on fanfiction and in english as my mother's tongue is french. But it's not my first try at writing do not worry.

I hope you will still like it however.

This story is for **one-corny-stone** for the _skip beat-secret-santa-event_. I'm a bit anxious to see if you will like it or not as i see you loved family stuffs. But they put you with the bad one for this. So i opted for fluffs things and while searching a way to make things happen between our two dear ones it somehow came out like that.

As you will later learn to know it i'm an hopeless intense romantic angst puppy. So in short, i love fluffy things but also intense dramatic things. So i tried to mix both even if in this one i very much tried to only be on the fluff edge. Unfortunatelly i wasn't able to round my mind on it. So here it is.

You didn't say you didn't like drama and don't worry i love happy endings.

Part one.

 **P.S.: I do not own skip beat or any of the characters in it. It's owned by the incredible and devilish Nakamura Yoshiki author.**

 ** _Hardships doesn't always bring bad and sadness, sometimes the unexpected come from the worse, sometimes a little blow is enough for the wheel of fate to move and interlaced deeply and for eternity - the bonds of people's lifes._**

Everything went well at first; Kyoko attended the room at TBM where the candidates would wait their turn. And for her part, she patiently stayed in one corner a bit away from the others participants of the audition.

She was quietly performing her training for Momiji's role and making the last alterations on her costume and attire (which consisted of a dark tight long-sleeves t-shirt and pants set, a low dark-blue scarf and fake bandages) until one incident happened.

Some loud voices were suddenly heard just outside the doors of the waiting's room.

At first, Kyoko planned to stay away from it but as it was bothering everyone else but no one would move she finally left her chair and went outside to see what the matter was.

There, she found some unknown girl and Morizumi Kimiko, the girl who was her biggest suspect and most possibly the culprit in the issue of koenji-san's injuries, having some ugly argument.

As she was about to address them to go farther away to continue, Morizumi-san started to entrain the other girl in empty room saying that they would inconvenience others and kyoko hesitated before to quickly follow them.

Then the other girl grab Morizumi-san in an instant and started shouting insults and accusing her to be a fake, to play sick games and threatening to show her true colours and her bad personality to everyone.

But before the calm and arrogant face of Morizumi-san, the girl finally lost it and slapped her.

So before it goes further, Kyoko quickly come in, wanting to prevent anymore violence though she knew she shouldn't mind or even more involved herself in the thing.

-You will do nothing of that Said Morizumi-san as kyoko approached them. And, imperceptibly, she pushed a mirror toward the poor girl as kyoko was just reaching her.

-Warning! Shouted kyoko as she managed to push the girl a little.

But not enough.

Not even nearly enough.

As the mirror still partially hit the girl and as, most of all, while trying to protect her it's finally Kyoko who took most of the glasses and most of the damages; hitting her on her back at the full force of the fall while only a very short piece of glass hit the right leg of the other girl.

The first thing that came in the mind of kyoko as she was recovering from the shock was that it hurts. Very much.

Everywhere.

It hurt so much.

" _ouch…"_

" _Don't want to stand…"_ She thought.

The pain was nearly unbearable and she was feeling sored from all parts of her body. She could already feel some places that were tingling, burning or were warmer than usual. But other than that, she couldn't comprehend what had happened, couldn't think and wasn't able to come back to reality.

She couldn't even hear her surrounding, the loud cries and shouts from the girl, the voices and fast steps quickly approaching them.

She tried to open her eyes but even though she could vaguely feel air on her open eyes, she couldn't see a thing, not even the light of the sun going through the window.

No sounds, no views and no light could attain her. It was like she was completely blind and deaf. And if it wasn't for the pain in her every members she could even had thought she was dead.

But then-like a veil slowly ripped apart in a deathly silence-something came back into view.

Little by little, light slowly rushed back and get through her pupils in a painful and tingling way even if dark points continued to pass before her eyes.

And finally she heard some sound and eventually the voices trying to sooth the girl with some nonsense.

Then a man come near, knelt at her side and called her.

-Miss? Miss, are you okay?

She grunted as an answer but seeing he wasn't close to let her be, she nodded imperceptibly and oh so very slowly sat on her knees careful to not make any unnecessary moves-no, to move the least if possible.

Every little movement were hurting her and making her want to be sick.

Then the man suddenly shake her a little asking again and again if she was okay and she nearly pass out one more time when a pain burning and aching in the utmost painful way shot through all her left arm and back from the point where the man had put his hand: meant on her shoulder.

One thing was clear. Even if she still couldn't manage to record all her injuries she could already tell this one was the worst.

As the man was still fussing around her, she finally try to make a sound and two failed attempts later eventually cracked in a murmur:

-I'm okay, just a bit groggy. You should help the other, it looks much worse.

-You sure?

She then showed her best smile of actress, hiding all the pain she was feeling as she already knew what will be her fate and obviously what already was the one of the girl if they discovered she was injured. The guy quickly back out and went near the other girl.

They won't let them participate at the audition if they are injured. Not that this other girl would wish that after what happened but it was different for her. Even if it was just common sense to forbid them to participate in these circumstances and even if it would have been wiser for her to do so as she was seriously injured.

But she won't back out now. Not after all that happened. It would be too easy for Morizumi-san.

And moreover, she trained so much for this role; it really would be unfortunate and a pity to give up now. So even wound as hell she won't back off of the fight.

Speaking of which, where went the main responsible of this mess and her state.

Evidently, she was gone.

Well, she couldn't think about her for now. She would just have to do her best at the audition. Which was, as she heard it, reported for a few hours until the incident and mess around it be clean up and when they would have put some light on what happened and why (which she doubts they will manage in time) and put everything in order to receive the participants again.

So, after another moment staying still on the floor to pull together her remaining strength and recovering from her shock and pass out, she wobbly gets up on her shaking legs.

And she immediately put less weight on ankle than the other feeling a diffuse hurt in the right one and regretted it in the instant.

Because first even if her right ankle was definitively twisted, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she did her mission at the Ring Doh shooting. More like just a little twisted. But her second and very reason was that she felt hurt in the palm of her bare foot when she pushed on it and that pain was far more intense to deal with while using her left foot than staying on the other barely twisted one.

She surely had a cut on it and maybe even glass in it but she couldn't check it now.

She had to hide any abnormal comportments and moves and make her look like she escaped from the fall of the mirror and wasn't injured anywhere. So she won't be able to look at her wounds until she will be alone.

But as she was starting to walk, the pain from the cut in her foot reminded itself to her and as a wake up from it, she begun to feel all the cuts in her skin. Little ones as the not so little. And the monstrous 'one in her left shoulder.

She grimaced in pain but quickly hide it again.

First, she has to leave this room. Then she would have to find a drugstore nearby. Then find a deserted room and eventually heal herself her injuries.

So,

First, leave the room.

You have to walk. And act.

Act.

Act!

And now walk.

And she walked and left the room full of worried people doting the other girl like she was perfectly fine and not at all in pain.

She went directly to the way out of the building in search of a pharmacy, feeling fuzzy and a bit nauseous but not even close to give in, glued to her determination like a mollusc to his rock.

When Ren parked in TBM parking, it was a little bit before eleven a.m. and he managed to be quite in advance for the appointment. The mysterious appointment made by his manager and some unknown directors for even more unknown job.

And if he was consequently rather curious it wouldn't usually have made him come more than two hours in advance, as the meeting was at half past one in the afternoon, and first of all he wouldn't even have time to wait that much time. But, for one, as he was just finishing a stressful job and coming back from it foreign location and he didn't want things to be too much pack up and busy the very next day of the end of his previous role.

And secondly, for an uncertain reason, he was a bit anxious since this morning and unable to stay in place. So, not feeling like taking some personal free time or even just rest a bit more in his bed, he came earlier.

He didn't even have to pick up Yashiro-san, as yesterday his manager excitably announced him his success in getting his driver's licence thanks to his training in the past two and half weeks where Ren was gone.

So it's in a fairly relaxed and casual way that he made his path in TBM's corridors until his regard suddenly crossed something familiar and he fixed his glaze on it while making his way to it.

It was Kyoko. And happiness was already blooming in him at the idea of being able to see her after his absence of the past weeks.

Even if she was with some unknown and irritably close to her guy.

Nevertheless, he greets her: Hello, Mogami-san, nice to see you today He said with a smile.

But still, that wasn't what bothered him the most. Not in the very moment anyway.

It was her face.

She was considerably pale.

And the awkward feeling that was wrong with her grows even more in puissance as she greets him in return.

-Hello Tsuruga-san, nice to see you too she answered with upmost natural.

Yeah, something was definitively off. But knowing that discovering what was happening was like pulling tooth out from her mouth, he opted for a subtle approach.

-And who is?

-Ah! Sorry Tsuruga-san She said urgently. It's Hikaru-san, he sometimes works with me for some job and we meet earlier as he has also others jobs at TBM and as I came today for Momiji's audition.

-I see.

-By the way, Kyoko-can, I have to take my leave. I finished my job for the morning and have one other work at another station.

Ren frowned before the using of the name of Kyoko but didn't comment.

-Bye Kyoko-chan. Tsuruga-san. He said with a little bow from the head before parting from them.

Ren then turned to Kyoko and said: Mogami-san, are you okay? You not seem so well.

She then turned to him and with another mastered natural smile: of course Tsuruga-san, I'm okay. Just a bit tired at the worst but okay, you don't have to worry so much.

-Okay.

She then explained she didn't have much time and that she would leave first. And he let her go.

It was the perfect answer. One she had even already said to him in the past in not so much different words and it was so like her.

And it nearly did it. Nearly trick him.

He was even actually starting to feel like he was overthinking and would have let it pass until he saw something on the floor.

Drops.

But not just any drops.

Dark red drops.

Blood's drops.

Luckily for her, Kyoko had found nearby a drugstore and bought a mountain of strips of cloth and dressing, antibacterial liquid, sticking plaster, a pair of scissors, sticky tape, tweezers, an all pack of first-aid kit, pain-killers, anti-inflammatory drug and cream and even some needles for stiches if needed.

She nearly faint while inside the pharmacy and fought all the way back to TBM building the numerous hurting she felt coming from everywhere on and in her skin.

She was in desperate search of a quiet place when she bumped in Hikaru and saw not so far a threat so much worse and complicates to avoid coming her way.

But the ironic thing of the moment was even in her state, even if she knew seeing him now wouldn't be good in any ways (hiding something from him being already a great challenge when she was in good form and that he would not let it go if he ever learned what happened) at the moment; all she could feel was pure joy at the idea of seeing him after nearly three weeks not being able to do it.

She cursed her chance and her heart and greeted him like every other times, showed her best fake-natural smile, hoping, praying even, it would camouflage her actual predicament to his eagles' eyes and took her leaves, backing away in the most quickly natural slow walk. Or so she hoped.

Then, when out of his sight, she slowed down, catching her now erratic breath and trying to calm her spinning head and feeling some sick shivers running down her back then quite instantly feeling a lot warmer. Too much warmer.

She had fever.

It was becoming urgent she sit down. She had to check her wounds and quickly with that.

But most of all: she had to rest; even just a little would help a lot.

She took another quivering breath and made some quaking steps before resuming her search of an empty local; not even noticing the blood flowing from her shoulder and running down her left arm before dropping from her hand and onto the floor. Reds drops left behind her passage.

Finally; she saw some storage room in an isolate corner of the first floor and partially hidden behind an emergency flight of stairs.

Well it was more of an empty room than a storage room she noticed as there was nearly nothing in it apart from a large used couch, a comfy armchair and a few old chairs barely handling on their tired and worn out feet and the table to make the set of it. That and a small wall cupboard and a sink fixed to the back wall just one or two feet under it.

But that wasn't what matter to her at the moment, there was light available from the ceiling lamp and if it wasn't enough to alights her several cuts she could still use what she just noted to be an old desk lamp near the armchair. Well, if it still works.

But still she was more than fine with this room. That was even a great find. Quiet, comfy, not too cold and most of all no one to disturb her. She felt like she wanted to lick her wounds in peace and wanted to mentally prepare when she would have to return to the audition. And to doing that she needed three things: healing her wounds, rest and alone 's time.

Still she felt relief pouring out in her veins and with the loss of adrenaline, the pain resurged with much force than before, nearly mind-blowing her for a moment; and she knew she couldn't have resist much longer.

So after carefully closing the door behind her, she settled to use the desk lamp-after having check it still works- and turned off the ceiling lamp to not attire the attention of anyone to this room.

she made two more steps before reaching one of the walls, sighed profusely and started to shake.

She let go of everything she had in her hands and all of the items dropped to the ground. Her sport bag followed.

It hurts too much, she couldn't handle it anymore.

-Ahhh…she murmured in a cry a pain.

And closing her eyes in a painful gesture she let herself fall, her back slipping slightly on then more and more against the wall until she reached the ground, shivering from every members and drowsy from the effort it took to ignore the pain until now.

She stayed like that a moment, focusing her attention on her breathing, the air filling her lungs in and out again and again until her respiration finally came back even.

She was also trying by every means to not think about anything and even less her awful state. Refusing to see her terrible quakes or acknowledge the burning pain she was feeling.

But after a while however as nothing but her breathing were getting better she was starting to think she won't be able to prevent herself to pass out.

Just one instant.

It would be se pleasurable to black out; even just for a little while.

But then at the last moment she remembered she needed to nurse her wounds before anything.

She signed and trembled a little.

What a nice start for her audition.

Anyway, after another unending moment of rest, she gathered her courage to move.

Trembling, she raised her right hand and tried to reach to all the healing things and drive them back closer to her.

The simple move left her sweating and shivering even more and she let her head fall back against the wall.

At a very slow pace, she turned her forehead to the said wall and concentrated on the refreshing feeling of it coldness.

Then she attempted to start making count of all the wounds she could feel. She knew she had a slightly sprained right ankle, she could feel her left knee was also a bit sored and didn't bulge very well and the same was right for her left wrist.

She then remembered the way she fell on the ground not so much time ago. She hit pretty hard the floor with her hands and knee. It was surely at that moment she did it.

Then came the cuts, there were countless little cuts that she couldn't even point on where they were. But there were also several more severe cuts. She could feel a bad one on the front of her left thigh that will require bandage ( how a piece even managed to attain this point knowing the angle of the fall on her was a mystery), one or two at the backs of her legs with rather the same severity that the one from the front.

Another sad cut at her waist was burning a lot, she had even one at her neck and two even worse others ones at her back with innumerable smaller ones. Her back was nearly numb from all the pain and different wounds.

And of course, there was her shoulder.

She didn't even want to think about it for the moment. She won't be able to nurse it right away anyway. She had to regain a bit of force first.

And if she wished to still attempt the audition she won't even have time to band every little cut. Just the worst ones.

Stop.

Don't think about it now.

One thing by one.

First she will look after her feet. She has to be able to walk. If not, going to the room of the audition wouldn't even be possible. She has put back earlier some loose baskets on her feet before going out of the building but now she needed to remove them.

She curved to her feet with softness to not make stir the cut at her waist and the ones at her back and remove the one from her right foot.

And after another sharp breath she took the shoes from her left foot too, her face contorted while in the process.

Still, because of her state, the excessive pain she was feeling and her focus one only thing, she wasn't conscious of the real danger.

As natural consequence, the deepest and largest wounds were bleeding.

A lot.

Especially the ones from her shoulder and her back.

And slowly-silently- scarlet liquid was flowing unconsciously to her from her body.

On the wall and down to the floor.

But she was too focused.

Too feverish.

And just in a too sick state to have knowledge of that.

One would even say she wasn't really there, wasn't completely conscious anymore.

Kyoko caught one strip of cloth and bandaged her twisted ankle before passing to her left foot. She took a tweezer and looked with attention at the palm of her foot searching from where the sharp pain was coming.

After a moment she managed to find the piece of glass responsible of the torturous pain and pulled it out with the help of the tweezer. She then put antibacterial on it and enrolled her left foot with bands of white cloth.

She did the same with her twisted left wrist and also bandaged the palms of her two hands where deep cuts had handicapped her until now. She put strip of cloth on her forearms too even if it was less deep than some other cuts. But it was a sensible part and was hurting a lot. She even put cream on it before bandaging it.

She then rolled up to her knees the legs of the slim black bermuda from her ninja's costume she was wearing and banded her twisted knee.

She was exhausting herself, nearly passed out several times and had to take a lot of breaks but she still finally succeeded in finishing nursing her legs after she had disinfected and bandaged the deep wounds at the back of her legs.

Then she stopped, there was no ending of it. She didn't even do the half of her body and she was running out of energy.

Again she rested her head against the wall.

Her trembling feverish tired breath was escaping her lips sharply. Her mind was fuzzy; her head was twisting, throbbing and aching at more than a few places.

Her face was hot but the rest of her members were cold and shivering.

She couldn't think straight or see clearly anymore.

Her tongue felt like she was made of sandpaper and of the cuts burned sometimes like dozen of stings, sometimes like putting white-hot iron on the wounds.

She wanted to rest.

She needed it.

But she couldn't.

She had to resist.

She had to hang on until she would have taken care of all of her wounds.

-arfffhh…she signed.

-…have to resist.

-…resist.

 _Have to resist._

But only a few seconds won't do any bad, doesn't it.

Right, she just needed some minutes and she will resume taking care of herself.

…Just some minutes, please. Let me rest just a little moment and I will be up to it.

At the end, she was not far from going into unconsciousness when she heard someone slowly pushing the door open and entering in the room.

She had turned off the big lamp so you couldn't see everything in the room placed at the opening and had to look closely and come nearer to see her as she was partially hidden in the large space between the couch and the armchair.

So, it didn't surprise her when she heard the sound of the door closing and heard soon after that light slow deadened steps coming to her.

She stayed there, she didn't even try to open her eyes and she didn't have enough force for that nor the want to waste it to see who it was.

So it was merely pure will who was keeping her awake and the curiosity on one fact.

She had been very discrete and didn't tell anybody where she would go. Of course, knowing it would do worse than good if anyone knew.

But before this mystery, one question was tingling in her mind, how someone even found her and who.

Even though, she wasn't even close to open her eyes just for one mysterious stranger in her state.

She thought she was drifting back in her semi-consciousness state when she heard a sharp loud intake a breath.

Ah. So her mysterious smart guest had found her and she finally passed out.

When Ren saw the blood on the floor, he stayed paralyzed for a while. Battling with his himself to not panic and to continue thinking rational.

First thing first.

He wasn't even sure it was her blood. Or that it was her who was hurt.

Yeah, she had seemed pale but she didn't look hurt, just not natural.

However, he knew she was incredible, to hide her worries and even more incredible of an actress.

So it could have been bluff.

Still it could be just a little cut, nothing to be alarmed of, nothing she thought she should tell me.

Nothing of serious.

But once more, she precisely tend to hide even more and even more better her most serious matters and issues.

So it could not mean a thing.

But then again if it was something grave wouldn't he have noticed something?

Would he not have noted anything more than just a pale face?

If there was something to find in the first place, of course.

But no matter how he reasoned or turned the situation in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to leave it go.

Because, against anything else, something was wrong and he knew it.

And it was far more deeper than some reasoning, it was his instinct who was echoing inside him.

Something happened and this time it was grave.

He started to move again without even thinking about it.

He couldn't help it. His intuition was telling him that it was not like the others times, that it was serious and that she was in danger.

So he started to follow the little red drops feeling the anxiety rising at a high pace with each step he took, with each drop he found.

The drops were spaced out of several meters sometimes but he succeeded in following them until he crossed the path of some staff cleaning the very drops he needed to find the owner.

He quickly approached the man and accosted him: Excuse me sir?

The man not even turned focused on his task.

-Hm? He just said as an answer.

-Sorry to bother you but that blood…From where…Who was…?

-Ah the man said. Well apparently, some girl from an audition was hurt and drove to hospital so I suppose it's from her.

Weird, Kyoko was here just a moment ago, it couldn't be her.

-When was it?

-Earlier in the morning, man. Something like one hour ago.

After all, the only thing who was false and the timing, maybe flowing time wasn't natural for the man or Ren was starting to turn mad and a lot more time had passed.

But he had to check first.

-And the girl? What was her name?

-Not sure. Something-ko I think.

Ren started to let go of his intake breath but then-

-Ah I know. Miko. Miko Asaki.

All his hopes crushed in an instant and worry came back at full force.

-I see Ren said. Thank you.

And he left him resuming his looking for her.

It was worse than what he had imagined; if he was right she had been hurt too and decided to hide it to everyone.

She was surely somewhere in the building.

She has to.

 _Where are you Kyoko?!_

Necessarily.

He searched and searched again and looked for her nearly at any places possible as he had lost track of the clues that were her lost blood.

Finally, at the start of an isolate hall he found back the marks of blood on the floor.

But in much more quantity.

He started to panic.

The legs slightly weak, he progressed like in trance at an erratic slow pace and moved forward toward the direction the drops were leading.

Steps after steps the anxiety raised and raised until it was completely eating him alive.

Things becoming worse and him more anxious for each time the quantity of blood increased.

And he was nearly running when ultimately he arrived at a turn to another small hall partially hide behind emergency stairs. And at the end of the little hallway -on the side of it, hidden quite under the stairs-

A door.

He approached it quickly but when face to face with it, just before opening it, his hands started to tremble.

He took the handle of the door between his long fingers and shaking greatly he turned it in a very slow soft way like he thought it would explosed to his face at one moment or another.

Then he pushed open the door and entered in the room barely alight a little desk lamp almost completely concealed between an old couch and some armchair.

But he didn't saw her.

He closed the door and took some steps forwards.

 _Where are you?_

He eventually attained the little lamp and reached for it planning to use it to alight the other parts of the room when while moving forwards and doing so, he came closer to the actually illuminated large place between the pieces of furniture.

He gasped. His breath stayed stuck in his throat and his blood and members turned so cold he could have swear ice was forming at the surface of his skin.

First he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. His brain was refusing to acknowledge it.

Too numb by the view to work correctly.

There was so much blood…

…So much wounds…

But then unintendedly his mind started to record what he had before the eyes and his face turned in a grimace of pure horror and despair.

 _Kyoko!_

 _Kyoko!_

Here she laid, the back of her head dropped against the wall behind her in the small sea of her own blood with first-aid items all around her, her feet, ankles hands, wrists and legs covered with strips of white cloth; and if it wasn't for the so very light breath which was making raise her chest you could had thought she wasn't even alive.

And for one deadly second, he had thought that she was in a much more worse state, that she was already-…

A frisson run down his back but he shook himself. Not now.

That wasn't the moment;

She needed him.

He fell to his knees near her and tried to call her, to shake her.

-Mogami-san?!

-Do you hear me?

-Wake up, please!

-Do you hear me?!

But no matter what he did she didn't move, didn't open her eyes, and didn't even stir.

-Mogami-san! Kyoko!

Kyoko!

-You hear me?! Wake up!

-Kyoko, for god's sake wake up!

Despair was pointing in his voice and in his heart as he wasn't managing to have any reaction from her and he couldn't handle it, couldn't stand it, it was too much pain.

Too painful to even imagine that-

He took her in his arms and supported her body with his arms and slowly brushed her cheek with the tips of his trembling fingers.

-Kyoko! Kyoko…

-kyoko! Please wake up…

-…wake up…

-…Please…

His eyes started to burn but he didn't even bother them and dropped his head in the hollow of her neck.

 _ **-Kyoko!**_ Ren finally shouted desperate.

-…Kyoko please… she heard someone murmured at her ears in a familiar tone even if strangely deformed by the emotions in it.

She grumbled and muttered and attempted to crack one eye open to see who was talking to her.

She found herself face to face with Ren who had so much relieved printed on his face it was melting.

-Thanks god…she heard him signed and one second later was once again pressed against his hard broad chest and squeezed with force.

-Ouch…ouch…slowly..ow she squeaked when he inadvertently pushed at the wounds on her back and shoulder.

He released her a little but kept her in his arms while him was sit on the ground and Kyoko vaguely asked herself how she would handle the repercussions of it later. As even barely conscious she felt joy to be in his arms.

-Sorry he said.

She blushed a little but quickly composed her face.

-How did you-

-Find you?

She nodded.

-I followed the track of your blood.

-Oh. She didn't have thought about that. Well, she hadn't even conscience of the gravity of her shoulder's state or the lost blood so of course.

-You have to show from which wound it come from and we have to take you to the hospital quickly.

-No way.

-What?!

-Kyoko, you are in a bad state and you lost a lot of blood, you have to be take care of rapidly.

She didn't know why he was calling her by her first name nor did she had still enough stamina or blood to really blush but she still remarked it.

-Still, it's a no.

Ren was close to lose his mind, she was hurt, badly and she didn't want to be treated.

He thought for a moment that he will take her to the hospital with her accord or not but then he saw her eyes and face. Even in her state, for some unknown reason she was determinate.

He sighed. He was going to lose some years of life in the process he was sure of it. He won't be able to relax and rest until she will be safe and healed.

But well, anything for her.

-Okay. But first you have to explain me why and it has to be a good reason or I promise you to drive you be to the hospital faster than a wink of eye.

Her head was starting to throb again so Kyoko rest it on his chest and silently nodded.

-Are you really sure? Ren asked again seeing her sick sweating feverish face and all her wounds.

He wanted nothing more than helping her to be better and healing her but he knew that if she wasn't bulging from her positions it has to be something important. Still he wasn't even sure they did have a choice to take if him or someone in this building weren't able to help for the wound at her shoulder.

-Yes.

-Then, for second, we're going to try but if your shoulder can't be taking at least the minimum of care to not bleed anymore or if your condition become worse; then even if you don't agree I will drive you to the hospital.

-Tsuruga-san, I can't impose on you like that, you surely do have a job and I can-

-No!

He won't leave her. Not in this state, not after seeing her wounds. He couldn't stand it. His heart wouldn't allow it and he won't be able to forgive himself if he wasn't there when she needed him the most.

-I'm quite sure your condition is too bad so you can do it all by yourself, you need a hand this time Mogami-san.

-But you don't have to and-

-Third, our deal is only on if you let me help you. You won't be able to cast me aside today Kyoko. I'm gonna stick to you like glue until you're better and safe.

-But-she tried again.

He looked at her with a pointless look and she gave up.

-Okay.

-Good. So first, I'm gonna check your shoulder and after that you will explain me everything.

She turned a bit in his arms to make it easier for him to look at it and closed her eyes, just staying awake was draining her of all her forces. So maybe he was right but she didn't want to bother him.

I will have to rip apart the sleeve once I will have remove the threads stuck in your wound.

-Okay.

-By the way, I have to say I'm quite mad you didn't tell me directly. Did you distrust me so much?

-No…That's not that…It's just I didn't want to bother you and thought I could handle it all alone she said in a whisper.

-yeah, I saw that, you even managed to band a part of you wounds and honestly you could have make it if it wasn't for your shoulder.

I respect your wish to be independent and not to be a bother for others but sometimes you can ask for help you know. I'll be more than willing to help you when you have a problem and I prefer one thousand times more that than finding you how I found just a moment ago Ren said in a soft voice.

-Sorry she muttered.

-Don't be. I'm not really angry but you made me sick worried earlier.

Ren was making all he could to concentrate only on his task and the sound of her voice because if not he would have break down a long time ago. Every times he saw her numerous wounds fury would fire inside him against the person who did this to her but at the same time he had never felt so miserable, weak emotionally, so lost at the perspective to almost losing her and were making him realized just how much more he cared for her and just consciously supposed until now. And every little realization shook him to the core.

She could have disappeared! She could have died! And he wouldn't even have known it!

 _I would ever-never-be able to support it, to stand or live if something should- …_

 _-…Dear god, I really had the fear of my life…_

He sighed.

He finally managed to remove all the cotton in the cut and ripped the sleeve from her arm and for the second times of the day his breath got blocked in his throat.

It wasn't haemorrhagic but that was the end of the good part. It was bleeding a lot and Ren was sure this cut would need stitches.

Ren put shivering tips on the cut; that was really a bad one and will maybe even leave a scar. _Oh kyoko…_

Ren took back the piece of ripped sleeve and put it around her shoulder before tight the tissue and make a knot to apply a tourniquet to the wound shoulder. The flow of blood stopped almost completely.

-Kyoko.

-Hum?

-Oh no. No way.

\- You can't sleep. I forbid you it to you. You hear me.

She didn't answer.

-Don't sleep! Kyoko, please. I had enough fear for the next ten centuries.

-Stay awake with me. Stay with me, please. Kyoko!

-I'm…not sleeping…not yet.

-neither yet nor ever. You can't sleep Kyoko. Not until you can tell you feel better while awake and until you regain a bit of your forces, okay?

-Hum okay.

-Promise me.

-I promise.

-Now for your shoulder, I'm afraid you need stitches.

-Is that serious?

-Yeah.

-I see.

Ren cursed himself to not simply let her believe he couldn't help her and so they would need to go to the hospital right away but if her reason was important he could not ignore it.

-I could do it Ren finally said. But not like that. So I'm gonna make a call.

He carefully put her back on the ground and against the wall, took off his vest and enveloped her in it then went slightly away to call Yashiro-san.

He asked his manager to come back with two syringes, one of antibiotics for opened wounds and one of anaesthetics, chocolate, regular food, drinks with sugar and water, a cover, a change of clothes for both of them and one who could be used as a new ninja costume by Kyoko.

Then he asked to Yashiro-san to postpone all of his day or if not possible to cancelled it.

Then he hanged out before his nosy manager could start asking questions. He would have all the answers soon enough. And Ren will explain it to him at that moment.

He came back to Kyoko who was barely still there.

-Kyoko, while we are waiting for Yashiro-san to come back with what I need for your shoulder, I'm going to try to take care of the other wounds if I can. Is that okay?

She nodded.

Where? he asked before putting her back in his arms.

-My-y..back, my waist, my neck and my front leg thigh…there are the biggest ones.

-Okay. Now tell me. What happened?

She didn't answer and he frowned.

-It will keep you awake.

She nodded. She would have need pain-killers because the pain was murderous right now but in her precipitation she forgot a drink to take the drugs. And her fever was rising.

-Kyoko, focus on my voice and telling me what happened, don't think about anything else. First, how did the accident happen?

-…It wasn't an accident.

-What?!

-Well, I-i wasn't the main target as I didn't do anything to provoke her yet but as I tried to push aside the girl, it was me who took the most of the pieces of glasses.

-Pieces of glasses? From what?

-A mirror. It fell on me.

-So you saying me you took a mirror on your head.

-Well yeah quite literally even if it was more on my back than on my head.

-And the other hurts girl?

-just one of her legs. Fortunately she will be soon better. But she couldn't participate to the audition as she was hurt.

Ren couldn't believe it, even now she was more preoccupied by the other girl state than her own.

And while he listened her, he turned her back to him and rolled up her shirt, hissed in outrage in front of the serious damage and wounds on her back and on the side of her waist. Then, averting her it will tingle, he started disinfecting them the more gently he could do-still he heard gasped of pain all the while- and bandaging all the cuts he could see there. Only after that he resumed to speak again.

-And that's why you hide your wounds. To still be able to participate to the audition.

-Yeah. Bu-ut it's not just one audition, it's for Momiji's role.

-And you trained a lot for it. I understand.

-That's not only that. That's only one of the reasons. A big one yes but not the only one.

-Then?

-There are good chances she win the role even if I'm there because some support in the backgrounds.

-I see.

-But even though it's like that, I think I know sufficiently well the role to still have a chance as it's still the director who decides. And I don't want to let her win after all that.

-And there is one more thing. One more reason I don't want to back off even in this state.

-Which is?

-It's not the first time she has done it she huffed in fury even though very feeble.

-What do you mean?

-There is someone I know who attempted this first audition and is now in a wheelchair. And this person asked my help to not let her win this time.

-And that's the other big reason.

-Yes.

Can you bend a little, I'm going to check your neck.

She did and hissed in a hurtful tone when he put antibacterial on the cut which was there.

-Sorry. I try to be as careful as I can but-

-You didn't do anything wrong-arffh-…Tsuruga-san. I'm sensible at this place that's all.

He arched a brow.

Oh. That really was an interesting information to know now. Oh sweet innocent Kyoko.

Oh wrong. Very wrong. Oh bad bad mind. Not a good idea, think about something else idiot.

Too late.

-Oh really?

-Yeah. Why?

-Nothing. I just thought a little magic would surely help.

-Magic?

Bad mind but can't help it. She's too cute.

He clenched his arms around her and tight his embrace.

-Don't move or it will not work.

-As if I could move while you're holding me like that and in my state Tsuruga-san said Kyoko managing to blush despite the blood loss.

He laughed.

-What have you in mind?

-It's a secret. Now chute.

-I didn't know you could cast magic Tsuruga-san.

-Don't expect too much He laughed. It's just a little trick.

He then bent to her neck and kissed the skin there just a bit above the cut.

Kyoko nearly jumped and froze at the same time but at the end as all the remaining blood rush up to her face she half fainted and fell back against Ren.

He kissed her. On her neck. Ren kissed her.

That dawned playboy. That adorable screwed lovable playboy gave her a kiss in the neck.

She was totally screwed. She wasn't even able to insult him properly in her head. And even while teasing she think him cute.

She raised her head up to crossed the look of Ren then ask with a pout and one risen brow:

-A little trick?

\- A little trick said Ren in an echo with a smile going to one ear to another before bursting with laugher in front of the accentuation of her pout and her blush.

So beautiful.

-You're cute like that. Warning, this little trick isn't reserved to only one place.

She gaped.

Did she hallucinate things or did Ren just menaced to kiss her. It couldn't be right.

Because-because it was like he was flirting with her.

And it was impossible.

Yeah she was definitively hallucinating, she had fever after all. And even without that, it was probably just Tsuruga-san usual teasing.

She tried to detach herself from him but he tights his hold on her.

-Oh no. You're not going anywhere from here. You have fever so things will become worse if you're cold and the warmest place is in my arms. And I have still cuts to bandage.

She looked at his so very innocent face and said:

That's not fair.

-I know. But you have no choices seeing your condition for now.

When she didn't answer he asked:

-What? You hate being in my arms so much?

-Tsuruga-san, you're teasing me.

He inclined his head a little on the side.

-Maybe he said finally with a smile.

Childish. Ren was being childish with her. She couldn't believe it.

She giggled and shook her head from right to left. But then it made throb her head so she stopped and Ren soon asked in a calmer and gently voice:

Is there anymore big wounds?

She nodded.

-One on my left thigh.

-Ah right and he fixed her thigh like he was pondering something important and adverted his eyes blushing.

-I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it without removing your Bermuda. It's too slim to be roll up after the knee and we are taking the risk to put threads in the cut.

Asking what he meant was her first reaction as her fuzzy mind couldn't record what he said but then it clicked.

And she blushes. Again. Profusely. And more.

-Sorry said Ren again.

And even worse, she would have to be in his arms while he will do it. She had to be in her simple underwear in front of Ren. And she was even too weak to do it herself.

Now she was sure she was going to faint.

But knowing they had no choices, she slightly nodded.

Ren kept her in his arms and said again: sorry.

She shook her head while mentally preparing herself for one of the most embarrassing moment of her life. Sure, Ren had seen her in Setsuka's sexy clothes before it wasn't the same. First, there had a lot less pieces of tissues this time and second they weren't playing a role right now. They were just themselves. But the worse part wasn't that. Because, while being so uncovered before Tsuruga-san was already quite an awkward moment-knowing how he made her feels around him-but that was the knowledge of her so plain body who was troubling her the most. She was being self-conscious, at a time like that. She couldn't believe it.

But still, she couldn't help it. Because of course she knew how Ren wouldn't even bother seeing her body- well only her naked legs but still- and would even be bored and worse disgusted by it. She was now nearly ashamed of her.

And that's why it was so embarrassing. Because if it wasn't for that even if she would be still shy about it, it won't bother her so much Ren see her body. Well, she would be purple either way but it was him. Because it was him, it was okay.

Or more like she trusted him.

Well even like that. Even with a body like that she trusted him to don't say anything about it and be the perfect gentleman. So, one way or another she would be okay.

She would have enough natural blush printed everywhere on her for the next century but she would be okay.

She regained her right mind. First she trusted him. Second that wasn't the time for that. Tsuruga-san was kindly helping to nurse her and she was focused on these sorts of useless details.

She shook her head again winning an even fuzzier mind but thought that the faster they would did it the faster she could buried it and forget it.

-Okay she said.

There was a break then he eventually asked in a very quiet and gentle tone: Did you have enough force to-?

… …Sorry she said after a moment resigned when she tried and finally acknowledged her poor state. She did need his help.

-Don't worry. He then put her lightly on the side holding her with one of his arms and put his hand on her thigh.

-Tell if at any moment I hurt you while removing it.

She nodded.

Hands slightly shaking despite of him in front of the situation (He was undressing Kyoko after all) Ren pulled to him the piece of pants and-

-Ouch…

Some strand of cotton stayed twisted in the cut. He removed it and then pulled off the cloth completely.

Ren swallowed with difficultly. For two reasons. First, she had really marvellous svelte long and beautiful creamy legs. And Ren had a hard time controlling and preventing himself to touch her or not just blankly staring at these beauties and even simply focusing on more urgent matters. Like the second reason of his shock and stare.

Her wound on her thigh.

The severe cut was running on a great part of her thigh and had a bad aspect.

He could tell because it was the first one to look a bit swollen, not sane and after so very lightly touching it-very warm. The others were warms too but not so much. Apart the one her shoulder which was normal seeing the severity of it.

He was now very glad having asked an antibiotic syringe to his manager. She would grandly need it.

He finally looked at Kyoko or more like at the crawfish in front of him. As she was so very red her face looked like it had been painted in red.

He chuckled.

-Are you okay Mogami-san? You seem a little hot he teased her.

She squeaked a little and become even redder if possible but didn't say a word.

So cute he thought.

 _Ahhh…If we weren't in this situation I…_

He focused again and took the anti-bacterial in his hand.

It's gonna tingles a lot this time he warned and put the liquid on her swollen wound.

She clenched teeth and jaw and moaned in her knuckles all the while he applied it. And Ren hold her tight against him every time he knew he somehow hurt her.

…I'm sorry. This one has really a sick aspect and we will to look after it by a doctor quickly.

The painful tingled feeling remained a moment and Ren decided to try to distract her.

-Well the best way to make leaves the pain is again to do my little trick.

Kyoko turned to him, still not recovering from the pain and confused by his phrase.

-I beg you pardon?

He laughed when he saw her air so totally and absolutely lost.

-Come on Kyoko. You know, right? My little trick of earlier.

She stared at him for several second then the blush came back covering her face faster and in the reddest way he ever saw.

Then she frowned and muttered while turning her head on the side, so very embarrassed: Don't tease me, Tsuruga-san…Please.

Oh, how he loves the way she said that. It should have a limit to cuteness, really. It was becoming very dangerous for his self-control and most of all for his poor heart.

-Why not? He said. You're terribly cute when I do it. So of course I want to do it again.

-Tsuruga-san Kyoko nearly shouted. Then turning slowly her head to him a few seconds later she faced the genuine and so very dangerous twisted smile and the gentle eyes of Ren looking at her adoringly.

Her heart constricted in a strangely agreeable but torturous way and skip a beat before doubling in fast and she was sure she would never ever recover or forget that smile of him. It was one of the most sincere sweet and innocent faces he has ever showed her.

It was pure. Genuine and tender.

A bit childish she giggled internally.

In short awfully too adorable to handle.

Not being charmed was impossible.

Not wishing to protect this smile-His smile- was unthinkable.

She was already looking like beat meat and would soon transform and melted in a pool of tender feelings for him at this pace.

If she didn't know better she would think he was looking at her with tenderness. But it was impossible and she knew it. Hope was her enemy and she has to stay vigilante.

She has to recover and fast. She has to restart her mind but where the hell did the on button hid. She didn't remember.

-And now? Who said I was only teasing you while his smile morphed in a smirk.

-What?

But without even letting her processed what he just said he bent to a left thigh, put lightly the palm and fingers of his large hand on the side of it and kissed the skin there just beside the cut.

-For the second time, Kyoko gaped. On her thigh.

This time it was on her thigh.

He kissed her on her thigh.

She blushed and blushed and blushed endlessly.

Did he wish to kill her?! How was she even supposed to forget that or to just look at his face after that.

In this time, without even stopping to look at the face of Kyoko, Ren resumed his past nursing and bandaged her wound trying to focus his eyes on her cut and only on that.

Then he lifted his head to her and looked at her expression.

Well, she was embarrassed at the least.

He grinned.

-You are going to catch fly he said observing her open fish mouth.

She clasped it close and stared at him with a furious blush on her cheeks and an outraged face.

He tried very hard to keep a blank expression but as her face was tending to even more redness he eventually lost it.

-Pfff…Hahaha… hahaha he exploded in unstoppable laughs while holding his sides with one hand and holding her close ( as she was still nearly as feeble as before) with the other and shaking both of them all the while. If you could see your face.

She sighed and tried to pout but too tired for that she just whispered:

-Tsuruga-san, you're mean. And a playboy!

-How rude. And here I was using my little trick to help you to remove the pain.

She puffed at him lightly and murmured something before relying on head on him.

-Sorry. Don't be mad. I wasn't making fun of you. I just wanted to alight the atmosphere a little and distract you.

-I know. I'm not mad she muttered.

-Sure? He asked while turning his head to his side to be able to look at her face.

And sure thing. She didn't seem mad. Just awfully pale and tired. Anguish came back in the pit of his stomach. She needed rest.

-Hum. I'm starting to be used to your playboy attitude I think she whispered quietly.

He laughed a little.

 _Well, that wasn't so bad…I suppose…_

He took back his vest from her shoulders and put it on her legs and kept her in his arms.

Half an hour later, Yashiro-san eventually called to say he was here with everything and Ren let a sigh of relief passed his lips.

He indicated the place where they were hidden to his manager and let him enter with Kyoko securely in his arms. She was now only able to fight to not fall asleep and Ren already had to shake her several more times.

The reaction of Yashiro-san when he saw her was at the high of Kyoko's state. But then, he shook himself and asked if he could do anything. And he obtained a negative answer he quickly backed away and went make some calls to cancelled Ren's schedule of the day.

 **Words of the author:**

 **I know. It seems a bit too much. But when you think that one girl has finished in a wheelchair in the first audition it doesn't seem so impossible that Kyoko could be hurt too and that with her determination she wouldn't want to give up no matter what. She tried her best with a nearly broken bone in the ring doh show after all.**

 **Second, knowing Ren's past, it seems possible he could have some knowledge in wounds and stitches.**

 **Hope you loved the first part.**

 **In advance thanks for the reviews and possible futures comments.**

 **Give me a piece of your mind one-corne-stone please. I could if you really don't like it make something else.**

 **The part two will come right away.**

 **kisses.**


	2. One step closer-Troubles' magic part 2

Here is the part two of the story for **One-corny-stone** for skip beat secret santa event.

I had planned a part 3 or more like an continuation for this story which would have took place at Christmas'eve but didn't have the time to finish it. But well if you really want to have it i will write it. So just tell me.

Have fun.

 **PS: I do not own skip beat or any of the characters in it.**

When Ren finally had everything he needed. He didn't lose any time and injected her directly the antibiotics syringes. One in the shoulder and one in the thigh.

But he didn't like what he saw. She was even paler than before and more worrying she didn't even cringe a little when he injected the drugs.

He shook her until she wake up again a little more and said:

-Kyoko, I'm going to take care of your shoulder properly this time, you hear me.

She vaguely nodded.

-I'm going to do the stitches, okay?

This time, she blinked one or two time and nodded vigorously.

-Kyoko, I'm going to inject you an anaesthetic but it still gonna hurt. It's going to hurt a lot even.

-Ok-kay.

He rapidly injected the anaesthetic and wait a few minutes then after a trembling breath in front of what he was about to do, pinched the edges of the wound, approached the pin and begun.

She needed six to seven stitches. If done well the scar would be shorter and less visible. Focus on the task and only that.

Kyoko hold his arm so tightly she was sure Ren would have a blue and she clenched her jaw.

The pain was horrendous. She wanted to scream and make it stop right away but even though she holds on still.

-Ahhh…

-Two more. Handle it a bit more. Soon it will be finish.

However, soon tears of pure hurt poured out from her eyes flowing down endlessly again and again while Ren was continuing to stitch her skin with hands shaking even more at each instant passing by.

And then when she was beginning to think she couldn't take it anymore it stopped.

-It's finished he whispered.

-Really? She asked trembling and crying from the pain at the same time.

-Yes.

He took her in his arms again and holds her tightly against him whispering:

\- It's over. It's over.

She nearly faint from the relief and the loss of the adrenaline and only managed to stay awake by hanging on to Ren.

A little bit later Ren said that what she needed now was to regain some force after all that struggle and the blood loss.

So he gave her water to drink to take pain-killers and anti-inflammatories, chocolate and some other very sugary food to quickly regain energy and sugar in her blood.

Some clean and new clothes for a new Momiji's costume and a warmer change for later and even a cover as her fever will keep her cold for a while.

At the end, after Ren had made everything he could in order for her to regain some force and for her condition to not become worse she was finally authorized at least to rest and she unconsciously leaned on the shoulder of Ren. She had to drifted to sleep unknowingly because she only woke some moment later when Ren shook her and told her it would soon be time to go at the audition and questioned if she still wanted to try it.

She soundly glared at him. Or try to for two seconds as he surrendered with his hands up right away after having seen her face.

-Okay, I won't insist anymore said Ren, giving in. But promise to not go ahead of your strength, please. Honestly I don't even know how you're finding in you to even think about move at this very moment and how would be able to perform in this state but I won't try to discourage you more.

-I will be okay, it's already much less worse Kyoko bravely answered and noted it was rather right, she was really feeling a bit better and had started to regain a little of force in her members and some colours on her face even if she was still very feeble.

Ren frowned; not the least convinced but knew trying to dissuade her was a waste of time. All he could do was helping her in every ways possible and let her leaned on him as more as she would needed it.

Even if he had to force her to accept his help in order for her to do that.

-Fine. Then first you have to change the top of your dressing as it's completely ripped apart. You already have the new bottom from earlier and luckily the bandages actually serve your costume purpose and even increase the sophistication of it. So, there is only the top left Ren informed her.

-Okay.

-Do you think you can do it by yourself? He questioned full of concern and still very much stressed out to having to let her be this reckless and move in her predicament.

-I think so she supposed and rapidly try her thought before fortunately for her self-conservation and heart being able to change successfully.

-See she purposely voiced. I'm not so bad.

Ren rolled his eyes silently.

This girl. This girl and her hardhead.

Her iron will was truly impressive he accorded once again. In a frightening way yes, but still quite amazing.

Not so bad wasn't even close to come near in the barest way to what he thought of her. More like far of it.

Putting aside her appearance in this tenue which was by the way absolutely stunning and was making her look like a badass gorgeous adult-like ninja pixie. She had planned to hide and heal her wounds all by herself to be able to still participate to the audition. She has fever. An ankle, a wrist and a knee twisted. Lost a lot of blood. Cuts everywhere. A very severe wound at her left shoulder and a swollen one at her thigh.

And she still wanted to do it. On one hand for her. And on the other for someone else's sake.

And here, she was standing, just genuinely happy to will indeed be able to do it. And she thought she was not so bad. It was the understatement of the century he silently sighed and smiled mesmerized once again by her.

However, he would only have white hair left if he had to endure anymore-not even caring for herself and completely imprudent-behaviour from her.

He swears one day she would be the dead of him.

-If you say so he muttered in his beard.

But He didn't have the time to think through what and how they should proceed for the next step that Kyoko was trying to stand up on her own on her wavering legs.

Oh no. Not even in front of my dead body.

-I won't let you have it this way, you can't walk he nearly growled feeling his worry already rising up while he imagined the worst scenarios happening and coming to holding her hard against him as much to support her as reassure him.

She frowned focusing on the present issue rather than the proximity of their bodies.

-What do you mean Tsuruga-san? Of course I have to walk if I want to attempt the audition room she countered.

-Oh really. But could you tell me with absolute certitude that you will have enough strength to walk until there and performing during the audition? He pointed moving his hand and indicating her state.

-…

He arched his brows when she didn't reply.

-Then it's settled.

-But-she tried again. She didn't understand where he was going.

He ignored her. Then declared:

-You won't make a step by yourself until you're face to the jury.

-But how-?

-Easy thing Ren replied with a kind smile and a strange twinkle in the eye.

-How so? She asked perplexed and a bit anxious.

-Well, the faster and easier way is me helping you directly so…

-Yes? She insisted.

-I'm going to carry you there.

-What?! How? Kyoko shrieked panicking a little and feeling the trap slowly closing on her.

-Well, of course by holding you in my arms Ren answered with tender eyes and a marvellous sly grin.

No way.

No way.

… _NO WAY…!_

She showed a blank face for a moment then she burst out with a bit more of her usual energy:

-I couldn't impose on you like that Tsuruga-san. There is no need for you to do that and burden yourself like that. I'm sure we can do it another way. And if someone sees us there is a risk it started a rumour. Well maybe not as it's me but still it's-

-Mogami-san…

-…absolutely unimaginable that-

-Kyoko…

-And-

-Kyoko! Ren finally shouted which stopped Kyoko right in her track and she looked at him.

Ren inspired to calm himself.

-First it's me who offered it right? And I wouldn't have do it if I didn't wanted to help.

She barely nodded.

-Second, I already said I will stay with you today, didn't I ?

She nodded again with a light blush.

-And third does it bother you so much that I want to help you?

-No that's not that but-

-Then he interrupted her, won't you let me help you? He questioned showing for the first time today and at it full puissance his poor dog's puppy eyes.

 _NO!_

… _He showed that dangerous tricky card again…_

 _..That's unfair …_

… _Not the puppy eyes…!_

… _Tsuruga-san!_

But at the end she surrendered.

-Ok-kay…If that really doesn't bother you she signed while admitting defeat.

-Thank you Kyoko-chan. Thank you for letting me take care of you.

-It's the other way around she muttered to herself.

-Hum..? And he still heard it of course.

-I should be the one to thank you she repeated louder with a slight blush.

Cute.

He chuckled a little then kissed her. Again. On her forehead.

It was the third time.

What happened?! For god's sake, which devil kisser took possession of Ren?!

She blushed furiously and finally cried out: Tsuruga-san!

But Ren didn't even bother explaining himself. He unconsciously knew he had less control on himself than the usual but wasn't able to mind for the moment. Maybe it was because he had so much had feared for her than he wasn't able to restrain as much as before. Or maybe it was because he had fewer chains on him than in the past. But in any case, he couldn't prevent himself to want to touch her, to check she really was alive, to want to protect her, to feel her and to hold her against his heart.

So instead of struggling to explain something he wasn't able to he came back on the previous subject.

-Actually I do. I'm really thankful and glad you're letting me help you. And I hope I'm not wrong to considerate it as a mark of trust he confided to her.

Kyoko blushed even more but managed to whisper:

-Of course I trust you Tsuruga-san.

As an answer, she was once again blinded by a very gentle happy golden smile coming from her sempai.

-I'm glad to hear that he sweetly murmured. But now I think it's really time to go if you don't want to be late.

-Oh right then-but before she could finish her phrase or make any step Ren suddenly lift in the air, one arm under her thighs and the other at her back and put her body against him. Her left hurt shoulder was against his torso while he made her right arm hooked around his neck and told her to hold to him with it and rest her head if she was feeling tired or unwell.

Kyoko looked at him, as he had put her a bit higher than his chest her face was a bit above his and she could stare at him right in the eyes. But then averted her eyes when he smiled at her and she felt his breath on her face.

Too close. She was too close. And she wasn't feeling the slight like a carried wounded person. No, a lot of fantasies were merging in her clouded mind with at the highest the illusory feels to be a woman hold in the arms of the man she loved with both ready to embrace the other.

-Here we go Ren said with a grin.

She tilted her head.

\- I'm imagining things or do you actually enjoy it Tsuruga-san.

His smile widens.

-Well, of course. Why wouldn't I-

She stared at him completely lost.

-When I have in my arms a beautiful girl.

For the third time she gaped.

No he couldn't. No he wouldn't.

He wouldn't flirt with her. It was just absurd.

She won't believe it.

She won't let herself be tricked and accept to hope.

So she simply classed it and decided to not think about it again and showed a blank face while Ren looked at her expecting before sighing in defeat and showed a more innocent face.

She then leaned on Ren- tired again after all these swirls of emotions-until she heard from afar some voices murmuring the name of Tsuruga-san.

She hid her face in the crook of Ren's neck, embarrassed beyond anything and afraid it might starts rumours.

-Don't worry about them. I don't mind it and in any case the bandages at your feet will make illusion and will be a perfectly good explanation of the reasons we are in this situation assured Ren.

She nodded but kept her face hidden-hoping to prevent anyone to know who precisely was in the arms of Ren-until they arrived at room where the audition will take place.

Ren put her down and ask one last time:

-You're sure?

-Yes.

-Then I'm sure you can do it.

She smiled and thanks him.

-Then I'll be waiting outside in my car. Tell me when you're done.

-But I thought-

-Didn't I tell I would stick to you?

-Called me when it ends. And no I'm won't wait you joined me in the car. Okay?

-Okay.

And then he left her there, already anxious for each step he was making away from her.

Even if he should not have been preoccupied because things turned out to be rather delayed.

First, the director directly announced that only the acting part would be test today, not the technical part as there were some doubts about the incident of this morning being merely an accident. So they wanted to alight things and find the responsible if there was one before definitively stopping their choice on someone.

So the audition would be from this moment separated in two parts. And today will be the acting part.

Even though it took some time until it was finally Kyoko's turn and she feared for a moment she wouldn't be able to handle it until then.

Her turn then unexpectedly arrived and even if she was not so fresh and that she met some unfair moves from the jury as from the others participants she was still able to perform and pull off a nearly flawless Momiji-she made three mistakes, two due to her state- but she was finally took with some others for the second part which would be reported to some weeks later.

A few moments later, Kyoko got out of the audition's room completely exhausted and sure to be on the go for another pass out soon.

Still, she wasn't sure she should call Tsuruga-san and make more false rumours so she tried to walk and make her retreat discretely going by the east side of the basement which had fewer activity through the day than the common way out.

And she was sure it was for the best as she could guess that Ren would have parked there.

So she assumed it was okay without further thinking.

She has made half of the distance to reach it and was difficultly making steps after steps. Wet cold sweat making stick her clothes to her back and frizzing her even more for each inch she was making when she bumped into someone.

\- Sorry I wasn't paying attention to-but then she perked her head up a little.

Crap.

There. Right in front of her. He was just before her. And he was facing her with his best lying sparkling gentleman smile.

Double crap. He was angry.

-H-hi…she lowly attempted.

-Oh yeah. Hi Mogami-san. By the way, did you even listen anything of what I discussed with you earlier?

-Yea-Yeah…? She feebly said titling her head on the side and bending it a little sheepishly.

-So?

-Ah-hum-I didn't want to inconvenience you and thought it would be easier this way.

-I see. And it's a painfully hurts person which is making that statement.

-Well-Hum…

-As it's like that. I have to inform you, Mogami-san. I intend to deeply inconvenience you and take of you until you will be in better shape as I already made it clear before.

-I heard but-

-Whether you like it or not.

How could he say that? Of course it wasn't she didn't like it but still she didn't want to bother him with her and true to be said- these types of situations were bad for her heart. So she was of course trying to escape it at all cost.

-And furthermore, as you don't seem to simply accept my help I decide to change tactics and don't ask you permission like before.

-Ah? What do you mean by-

But suddenly she felt herself easily lift from the ground and yelped in surprise as Ren took her in his arms.

-I meant that until you're healed or at least in better condition I won't ask in advance before doing this sort of things as if I don't do it that way you won't let others help you or even just take care of yourself so now it will be that way.

-Tsuruga-san, there is no need to go to that much extend. You-

-You won't be able to say I didn't warn you Ren continued while ignoring her and starting to walk in direction of the way out of the building with a neutral mask plastered on his face.

-Say the one who usually can't take care of himself muttered Kyoko trying by all means to think to anything else than the feel of being in his arms. Again. She wasn't even able to count how many times he did it today.

This sort of thing happened too much and too often today for her to handle it properly.

-Maybe but it's only valid under nutritious grounds when it concerns foods. Otherwise, I'm perfectly able to handle myself answered Ren with a bit of smile creeping up his lips and proving he had heard her even if it was only a mutter.

-So it's my responsibility to take care of a person who cannot do it Ren continued widening his smile in front of the reverse situations.

Kyoko didn't fight back. Her fever has risen up again and she was too disturbed for that anyway.

No matter what she would say it would seem she was stuck in this predicament until she felt better.

She shyly hided her reddened face in the crook of Ren's neck even if she was even more embarrassed to do this gesture. But it was better than letting him see her current feelings.

It's bad. Really bad.

I'm too close. Too close to not remark some things and that the said things not make me react. I can feel his warm flowing slowly and erupting nicely from his body enveloping me in a sweet cocoon of warmness and comfort. I can feel his soft airy brown hair caressing my ear and tickling the side of my neck. I can feel-or more like smell- his scent. His only and very personal aroma.

She blushed even more as these thoughts were going through her head.

He has a particularly singular and amazing scent. It was very unique and manly. Incredibly warm and rich. Something sweet and heart-warming which taste like a tender combination of hot cacao and hot coffee with just a thin fruity aroma perceptible in it. Something like pears maybe. It was truly refined but not so powerful to be smell without well- having it under the nose-and so she was sure it wasn't a cologne or perfume but his only fragrance. His scent was a warm gold-amber coloured like. Subtle and very sensual at the same time.

It was making her insane, groggy and drugged. The scent made her heart throbbed and flushed her up from head to toes.

It was intoxicating. Completely and utterly intoxicating.

And then as it wasn't enough came his behaviour.

He seems to worry too much. He's too nice. Too teasing (he always was but still). Too overwhelming and mesmerizing. Too caring. Too gentle. Too difficult to decrypt. Too much of a mystery in a man and for which you will inevitably wish to solve, discover; know and understand. Then desire and love. And even want to protect.

He's just too much.

It will make me hope for the impossible. And if for one illusory second fantasy and reality seems to merge and fooled me. Then at this time if I was to ever make a "faux pas" and unveiled my true feelings it would be the end.

The end of the little bit of good atmosphere we had maintained since a moment.

The bit of kohai-senpai friendly relationships-like they have would be crushed.

I have to leave and escape this arms-even if I don't want to- as quickly as I can when I would feel the least in a greater condition.

But not now. I'm not able to.

Doesn't matter if it's because of my feelings or my state. I can't. I currently can't.

I'm too close. Too feeble.

And too wound at this moment to try to fight it.

So all in all she was merging in a poodle formed half of unconscious due to her state and half of sweetness surrender from the situation she was in.

Just let me rest a little. Then I would go as far away from him as I can.

But I need to rest.

Just a little bit.

Forgive me for one instant this weakness and let me stay in these arms a bit longer.

And she fainted.

And even if she thought she heard Ren's voice speaking to her, calling her with again the desperate and caring tones in it.

It didn't prevent her to pass out however.

And anyway she couldn't put order to words anymore.

And later, even after regaining vaguely conscience she just let herself lull in Ren's arms for a more than deserved nap.

At the end when Kyoko woke up more than a little time had passed. She could tell and guess it as the bit of sun showing through the window has already ended his descent. Only remained the slight light from after his passage. And as it was spring the sun usually only went down around 8 to 9 p.m. when it was not even half past three in the afternoon when the audition had ended.

She found herself in what's looked like an unfamiliar bed and room until the decor settles in front of her eyes and that she recognized the bedroom she was in.

Then she blushed.

She was in Ren's apartment.

But!

She wasn't in the guest room.

She was in Ren's.

In Ren's bed more specifically while the owner of it was nowhere to be seen.

Ah.

Take back that.

She found it.

She caught the form of Ren's immense body on the side of the bed.

He was sit down on the floor his long legs fully stretched out and relaxed in front of him while his back rested against the left side of the bed and his head was slightly backwards leaned on the edge of it. His eyes were closed.

He was sleeping soundly.

But even though in sleep, a frown of concern has remained on his face.

Kyoko felt guilt creeping up inside her.

She had disturbed his full day. Making him reported all his work.

And then she didn't know how she had managed to make him take care of her all the while.

That's false.

She knew how.

He was too nice to let her be even when it didn't concern him.

It was urgent she leaves to let him finally rest in peace.

She had worried him too much.

Had bothered him enough.

Time to do a quick escape.

So in the most slow and silent movements she tried to move a little testing her strength and the places where pain was remaining. First came her shoulder which has been banded in a larger way now and was enveloped in a medical white scarf. It still stirred and burned a little and there was some underground uninterrupted pain but with much much less force so it was bearable now.

She attempted some moves, fidgeted a little and grimaced.

Some places were still painful.

There were a lot of improvements, however. As apart from her shoulder, the only cuts from which she could even now feel some pain were from her back, her left thigh and her feet.

But again in a now more liveable way.

Really just a few hours of sleep could do miracles.

It surprised her but at the same time she knew in the back of her mind than it wouldn't be so easy.

Especially when she would want to bath or shower or anything to clean herself for that matter.

It will tingle everywhere and hurt like hell. She knew it.

But if wasn't to time to think about it.

So after checking her body she pushed on her right arm now more or less in state of work compared to the other one and she tried to raise herself up at least to be sitting up to the middle.

Until now it was rather good.

Now if she could use and move her legs and walk on her feet she would be safe.

She managed to do just than until the moment she was on her feet.

All the blood then flew down from her face letting her as pale as a ghost and she feared for a second she would faint again.

Somehow she hold on though. Enduring the pain and the sudden weakness in her legs which was making them shake until eventually it stabilize.

So she lifted her leg and make a first step careful to not make a sound and awake the sleeping form partially hidden in the darkness now darkness of the room.

Night having apparently made the switch with the sun during the time it had took her to retrieve from the bed. Meaning she had taken more time in succeeding to do it than she thought she did.

She tried to speed up feeling powerfully time passing and conscious even more of her presence, her beating heart and her breath.

But most of all even more painfully aware of the other living in the room breathing until now evenly.

She was at the door of the bedroom slowly opening it with her right arm when she heard some ruffles and stirs.

Crap.

-Kyoko… Ren whispered.

When Ren woke up, the events of earlier in the day came back to him and he quickly rubbed off sleep from his eyes and from his foggy mind.

After Kyoko had passed out again he had panicked a bit and while driving her to his flat he had called a doctor to check on her.

So he installed her the more comfortably he could think of. More pillows under her head. Water near her. One of his owns sweater to keep her warm plus the cover of the bed.

And already the doctor was here.

He examined her state closely and made Ren explained how it had happened from the start. The doctor looked into all her injuries and of course particularly her shoulder. He then prescribed antibiotics and pain-killers for the next 12 days. Advised self-care and rest for at least a full week and more importantly to preserve her shoulder and not make it move too much for two weeks and asked to come check it in days. The city physician also stated that her fever was common reaction from the human's body when confronted to lot of injuries. In fact, it was the army of white cells running in her body trying to health the wounds the faster they could which provoked the fever. So, the important thing was just to keep an eye on in case it would too high.

Then before leaving the doctor said she could be on her own-even if she will still have to rest-in three to four days. But not before. As she would be too weak until then to do everyday tasks.

That's right. Her fever. He has to check.

So he stood up and turned to his bed to face-

Nothing.

The bed was empty.

No girl-no one in it. He even removed the cover to be sure she didn't curl up under it.

Worry came back and he turned around frenetically looking everywhere for her until he spotted her at the end of the room opening very soundly the door with her right shoulder and barely standing on her legs.

He glared at her back.

Screwed be her stubbornness.

Oh believe me lovely irritating beautiful hardhead girl, you won't have it your way. Not this time.

Not even on my dead body.

I would worry too much to die.

-Mogami-san he threatened her when he saw her trying to resume her previous actions while he was approaching her rapidly.

She stood frozen an instant and then still make another step directed to the way out of the bedroom before it would be slammed shut by a big hand attached to a long arm which was itself linked to the large and tall form of Tsuruga-san.

He didn't even let her explain. He scooped her in his arms in a deadly silence and put her back in the bed under the covers.

-Didn't we agreed on the fact I will take care of you Mogami-san said Ren while glaring at her a bit.

-But ?

-You already did this much and disturbed all your day so I thought it would be better if I left.

-First I already state it's was my choice. Second, it's too late for that I rearranged it already. And third you're simply in not a sufficiently good state to be on own. After you fainted I called a doctor and he said for the next three to four days someone has to help you as you won't be able to do the common tasks or walk properly during this time.

He then explained her the other precautions the doctor have advised and Kyoko finally accepted her sort with a nodded. He also told her he would have to leave as he couldn't reported all of his jobs and that at this time it would Yashiro-san who would keep an eyes on her. And later if the analyses of the doctor were right she should be in an enough well shape and she shouldn't have anymore fever that it won't be an issue if she was left alone some hours after the two first days.

Ren let her rest in his bedroom explaining it was warmer and more comfy and for the next days she stayed at his apartment and he took care of her.

There was nothing particular to say for the first two days as she practically just slept and drink water for most of the time.

Then finally in stronger shape the morning of the third day she moved a little happy to feel better. Until she discovered that if her wounds were a lot better some were still incapacitating like her shoulder, her left foot-as Ren still had to transport her to one point from another and even her resistances were feeble as it did hurts a lot-and her twisted left wrist.

Which explained why when the need and necessity to bath become too much Ren has still to help her with it.

And even her strong protestations weren't enough to push him away.

The issues were on her back and hair. With a hurt and so immobilized shoulder and a twisted hand on the other side she couldn't touch her back and wasn't able to properly wash her hair.

Not when she was forbidden of baths and showers and could just clean herself with washcloth until her shoulder wouldn't need bandaging anymore.

That's why she was now in the current predicament.

-At least let me help you with your back and your hair had said Ren after putting on a chair in the bathroom.

Which he did easily for her back like when he banded the injuries there. So it was quickly done.

He then let her clean herself for the remaining parts and only came back after that.

Here came the tricky situation.

As the sink of Ren's bathroom was too high to let rest her head on the edge of it.

-Sorry said Ren. We will have to wash it in the tub.

-Come here He said as he lift her before sitting her on the ground with her back against the side of the tub.

Kyoko didn't know how but by the force of things she was starting to become used to that. Tsuruga-san has taken her so much times in his arms to move her from places to places that she wasn't freaking out anymore.

Well, she was still shy about it in a way as she was somehow even more conscious of their proximity for each time he had to help her.

It was embarrassing her and she was still internally blushing like crazy. But in a way she has become sufficiently used to it to be less concerned about how awkward it could be and more at ease.

So she was now grandly aware of the feeling of being in his arms so very close to his broad chest, to his warm, to his beating heart and simply to him.

And even if she won't ever say it, it was more than a little pleasurable for her.

And that was what were turning her upside down. All these different sensations overwhelming more and more.

Which assuredly did not help controlled and hided her emotions.

The more she was in contact with him the more she took conscience of new things and the more she craved to know even more things and longed to touch him.

It was really quickly making things worse.

Her feelings were rising in deepness and power at higher pace every times.

Every little touches were disturbing her to the core and even more than before.

So having to be help by him one more time and particularly in this situation did not put her at ease at all.

So she debated internally whether she should after all decline the offer for her hair or not. But then Ren put a towel around her shoulders slightly grazing her neck in the process and she couldn't prevent it and she shivered agreeably.

Which deconcentrated her more than just a bit and next time she was there again Ren was asking her something repeatedly.

-gami-san? Kyoko? Are you okay?

-Sorry. I'm okay. What were you saying?

Ren smiled and repeated.

-Can you rest your head on the edge of the tub, please? I'm going to wash your hair above it.

-You're force to-Well-are you sure it doesn't bother you?

-Mogami-san said hardly Ren. I thought we were over it.

-Yeah but-

-Then no but. Let me, please he commanded then nearly begged as he showed the beginning of his puppy face.

So she surrendered with no more questions searching for any escapes while Ren was kneeling down near her. Setting his body in comfortable position close to her head to be able to support her and wash her hair at the same time.

-Tell me if it's too hot said Ren before approaching the shower above her hair to wet her.

Then he took his own shampoo and did his best to fix his attention on making it kindly foam on her head rather than on the smooth feel under his fingers while he was passing them through the slightly longer golden locks.

-Mhmm…said Kyoko closing unconsciously her eyes. That was heaven. His long fingers were massaging in a sweet powerful way her head and hair and were doing wonders on her head. Spreading mysteriously the feel to her neck and shoulders and even all the way down to the end of her back in delicious shivers. It was relaxing her to no end.

It was soothing her nerves and making her wish to just sleep there. She didn't know how he was managing to do that but he was good at it.

-Are this okay? Did I put too much force in it? Asked Ren after hearing her sighing and bringing back just a little on earth a drossy Kyoko.

-Mhmm-mhmm. Not at all. In fact it's a crime to be that good in simply massaging someone she muttered half-asleep.

Ren blinked.

Oh. So that was the meaning of her sigh. It's pleasurable for her. Apparently.

Ren suddenly barged in laughs.

-I'm glad to be able to relax you a bit he said bursting out again.

-mhmm.

-Don't fall asleep Ren chuckled.

-Going to try not to she answered in a whisper without even opening her eyes.

Ren smiled.

-Is it that agreeable?

-Mhmm…yeah she muttered.

Oh-oh. What a sweet cute useful weakness to know.

Then Ren smirked and put more effort in his task planning on checking the bad idea he just had.

So he quickly rinsed her now clean hair from the soap and smoothly said:

-Well I think we can combine pleasant and the useful. And with the recent events you got through you undoubtedly need a soothing time. And it would be my very pleasure to help you and give you that so you could relax a little. So no needs to freak out, okay?

-mhm…what do you mean? She lowly asked.

-Just tell me I do something you don't like.

Then he slowly shifted the positions of his thumbs placing them just at the base of the hair and at the high of her neck whiles the others fingers were still on her scalp.

And he rubbed the in fact quite tight part with his thumbs again winning some nice sounds from her.

-You're greatly tense…You never had massages?

She shook her head.

Ren then shifted his position from on his knees to completely sit down and removed her back from the edge of the tub to put it against his chest.

He then moved his hands to all her neck and try to ease it a bit rubbing it up and down with his fingers.

She sighed again relaxed a bit more and leaned a little against him.

-mhmm…Now she wasn't even able to think. How could something so enjoyable could exist and her didn't know about it. Even if she was sure it would have been a lot less good if it was someone else who would have done it.

Ren smiled fondly. If he had known it was the answer to help her to be at ease he would have done it sooner.

He would record and treasure this information.

He didn't have many advantages with her. And this knowledge could be one of it.

It could be his joker card.

Well, sometimes and if the occasion permit it but still.

And anyways, he was always glad to learn new things on her.

Ren took off the towel and moved his hands to her shoulders. Careful to not put too much pressure on the left one he massaged both of them softly.

And then when he was about to remove his hands from her and ask her how she felt he remarked a great detail.

She was sleeping soundly against him.

He lowly chuckled in his hand shaking in a delusional way his head. She was practically in his arms. Asleep and defenceless. And all it took was a little massage.

He looked tenderly at her and pushed away some humid strands from her forehead.

His affection for her never ends to grow. He couldn't help it.

She was too cute and strong. Incredible.

Beautiful.

In every ways imaginable.

He spent again a long moment looking at her adoringly like the foul in love he was then he slowly and silently took her and put her back in her bed under the covers.

She woke up some hours later with a note near saying he had left for a few hours and the remaining of this day and the next one passed quietly. Ren being absent at least six hours a day.

And Kyoko was recovering and regaining more and more force as she still spent a lot of time to sleep.

Still her left foot was not enough healed at the end of the fourth day and Ren nicely proposed she stayed until she could walk on it properly. She could now bath by herself again and walk to go to restroom or to eat and had even enough force to cook if she stay standing while doing it.

But normally walking was still impossible for her and if she try to overdo it and stand or walk more than one hour on it then it would start to hurt much more again.

So Ren nicely proposed her she stay until she could walk properly and even though she protested as he won't accept anything else than yes she finally had to surrender.

So at the end she stayed three more days at Ren's home-her foot then enough to walk on it as she wished to- and it's only on the evening on the seventh day it was planned Ren would drive her back at Daruyama's restaurant.

But at half past seven p.m. on that very evening when Ren arrived and greeted her; he saw she was ready to leave right away and already a bit depressed that she won't be there soon and that she was so hasty to leave; he sighed.

Then he said:

-Sorry but there is still one more thing that has to be taking care of before we leave. Don't worry it won't be long but I already had to pushed it back enough so I think it's more than time.

Kyoko was a bit confused but she nodded nevertheless.

-I have to retrieve something then but first I would like to speak with you. It's nothing big but well I don't know if you will accept.

-What do you mean?

Ren summoned his courage and plunged.

-Well, first I'm to stick to Kyoko.

-What?

-I mean I'm going to continue to call you Kyoko. if it doesn't bother you of course?

Ren continued to speak before she could say anything afraid she would refuse if he let her talk.

-I mean. I think it's about time we called us by first name bases, don't you think. We knew each other since a moment now and I would say we are rather close. Or at least enough for that.

-Well-

-And after all that happened it would seem a bit ridiculous to call us by last name, don't you agree?

To say that Kyoko was surprised was an understatement. She never expected Tsuruga-san to wish to call her by her first name. It made a happy. Greatly even. And somehow it's true that staying at last names bases could seem strange and that they were closer than before. And then he had called her several times by her first name since that incident. So it's only make sense he continue to do it. And By hearing it she was now a little more used to the feel of it than before so she supposed it was okay if he wished it.

\- …Well…If that doesn't bother you and that you wish it then…okay.

-Okay?! Close to be overjoyed.

-Hai and she nodded.

Then she stopped realization hitting her.

-Wait! You- Did you say "us"?

Ren smirked.

-Right. Of course. It wouldn't make sense to be the only one to work by first names bases and it wouldn't be fair.

Kyoko panicked and blushed a little.

-But-…I could never…you…

-You just said okay Ren pointed out stubbornly.

-that's true but-

-No buts.

-Tsuruga-san!

-Is it disgusting you so much to call me Ren?

-What?

How could he think that?!

-Of course not. I would be gladly honoured and happy to do it but-

-Then please.

Puppy eyes started to perk out and she knew she will lose.

-Tsuruga-san-…that's…You…

Puppy eyes level rose up a little.

 _Arghhh…!…Cute…!_

Then…

-Pretty please Kyoko…Ren finally said in a soft pleading voice.

 _Not fair…!_

She blushed and blushed and blushed. So very disturbed by the feeling that Ren was acting that way-as a cute child or a close person- with her to obtain something from her and pleading to her to accept it.

Not fair at all!

How can _anyone_ resist to that feeling of closeness you felt when the matured Tsuruga Ren let the mask drop and act a child to gain a favour from you.

 _-_ AGhh…mhm… Grrrmlgrmmlr…she muttered in her beard.

Then she sighed and nodded while partially hiding her chin and trying to look anywhere but at his face but not succeeding in doing it.

Ren beamed an angelic smile blinding her with hidden silent tenderness. He felt joyful.

That should count as progress; it was an enormous victory in itself and he was encouraging himself. But he had never planned he would make him That happy and that he would feel such a joy in the simple thing.

-Thank you Kyoko.

She blushed. Then sighed and eventually said while redness of her face was rising:

-That was not fair…Ren.

But Ren just smile in an endless soft way. So loving actually that Kyoko wondered if calling others by first names bases has a special meaning for Ren which could explain why he was so attached to it.

Then I'm going retrieve the thing I need for the other matter I want to discuss with you, give me a second.

She nodded and waited for him by sitting down on his couch.

And when she heard him come back and turned she became very suspicious in front of the weird view offered to her.

Because right to her way was coming back a Ren with a giant-or past one meter high at least-package hold in his arms and a wide grin plastered on his face.

He came back in the living room carrying this huge weird form thing and sat down on the couch near her.

Then turning to her and presenting the huge thing:

-Here you are.

-Huh?

-Take it.

-I don't understand Kyoko said confused.

Ren scratched his head vaguely wondering why he was even surprised things won't go smoothly as it was Kyoko.

He sighed then said embarrassed:

-It's-…Well-…

-…For you.

-I beg you pardon? Made Kyoko blinking confusedly like crazy.

-You know- As a return present for the wine jelly you gave to me at Valentine 's Day.

Kyoko opened widely her eyes staring at him soundly while she was proceeding what he was saying. Then she just helplessly looked at him so surprised not a sound could get through the barrier of her lips.

In front of her silence Ren awkwardly continued to babble hoping to prevent any attempts of refuse.

-It's a white's day gift said Ren with a sweet smile. I know you were nearly certain I won't give you anything but-well- How could I forget you. Even more after you especially made something for me based on my tastes.

-That's true but you didn't have to-

She was so sure she won't receive anything. So sure it wasn't even to be questioned. She hadn't imagined other way.

So now she was so completely disconcerted she didn't even know how to react anymore.

But before she could put herself together Ren simply slowly popped it in her lap and said already pleading:

In any ways, it's for you so just take it, please.

She unconsciously nodded and Ren sighed in relief. Now he has something to make her accept it.

Kyoko looked at the package still dumbfounded.

-Why don't you open it? She heard Ren said.

She nodded again fixing the thing like it was dangerous then took the gift ribbon in her right hand and tugged slightly at it.

The lovely purple wrapping slide and revealed the mysterious content of it.

She took it out to have a better look of the hug fluffy-silky thing and stared.

She was holding in her hands an one meter and 20 to 30 cm tall cuddly and very soft Fairy!

A nearly human size fairy!

And not a cheap one with that!

Her clothes-an elegant deep blue and emerald dress-a light sapphire nearly transparent draping like a waistband and around her arms and littles pearls at her ears, neck and between her big toes and the next one-were like silk and expertly cut.

Then came her light bright transparent wings which were in the same tissue as the rest but a bit thinner and aesthetically designed.

The facial features were also particularly thin and well made for a cuddly form.

Then her eyes stopped on two things which were a little different in aspect from the rest.

First in the back of it at the foot of the wings of the fairy hanged a silver-like key chain with a miniature reproduction of the cuddly fairy only in a solid again silver-alike version and with a bright amber goon instead of the blue-emerald one.

Then holding at one of the wrists of the fairy was a really beautiful silvery bracelet with some thin silky twisted ribbon going around it and through some of the rings of the bracelet. While charms in different fairies forms and colours of dresses and light little sapphire and transparent white roses were hanging at other rings.

Then hanging at one ring on the side were a square engraving silver plate, a bright golden orange rose with this time a bright green stem under it.

And hanging on a little longer bit of chain on a singular ring and apparently removable from the rest of the bracelet by a clips-a light blue night tear drop shape charm slightly bigger where visible inside of it you could read in a pearly coloured inscription _my angel_ .

Kyoko stared at it for an endless time. She couldn't find the words.

She had never seen nor a cuddly thing neither a bracelet so enchanting.

It was truly amazingly mesmerizing.

So she simply stayed still staring and gaping at it like hypnotized by its beauty. Gone to the world of Lala-land for a long-long time.

Then at the end after recovering and returning on earth a deep blush on her cheeks she turned to Ren searching her words.

While he on the other side was waiting impatiently to see her reaction. Dread and excitation were sharing the baton inside of him.

An encouraging sweet smile was gracing his lips while he was staring tenderly but expectantly at her.

-That's-…

She shook sides to sides her head trying to put words together.

Ren frowned fearing the worst. That she didn't like it.

-…Really…

How could she phrase what she was feeling…?

Then giving up on that she just said:

-It's-…Wonderful…and amazingly beautiful…she finally said.

-But-Ren guessed as he was sure there was one coming.

-grmmlr…She muttered too low for Ren to hear it.

-Come again.

Kyoko sighed.

-Ren…It's too-

-…Too much…

…and there is the bracelet and the key chain…

Oh. That's what was bothering her. He should have guessed it. He made a decision without any second thought.

-Don't worry I only paid for the sweet cuddly fairy. The accessories such as the bracelet and the key chain were with it. Something like an all included. I didn't paid more because of that. So do not bother about it Ren assured her quickly but casually.

Complete pure lie of course.

But she didn't need to know that.

Nor that neither the fact he had personally order for the specific forms, material, tissues, colours and charms of the three pieces. And had thoughtfully imagined the design of them from one end to the other on what could love Kyoko and would be enough intimate without be too much of a give out on his own feelings.

She even less needed to know the true price of each of the three gifts, the real material used to make it or that it was true silver on the key chain and the bracelet.

That the goon of the miniature fairy was in amber.

Or even that the number of precious metal and stones in the bracelet made it a true treasure as every little charms from fairies to roses and the tear drop were pure jewels like sapphire for the drop, blue fire opals for the light blue roses, rainbow moon's stones for the white ones roses. Then for the fairies charms and their dresses: white gold for their skin and then for the dresses: aquamarines' stones of several colours, moon rayon topazes and green jade. And of course all of it cut or toned a bit mat to be harder to guess and less blatantly evident that it was true jewels. Then on top of it, pure silk for the thin ribbon which was intertwined with it.

All in all you could say it really was not a cheap bracelet. At the least.

Of course, an expert or someone who is used to it could still recognized it right away but for the others the blur and disguise were sufficient for it to be confounded with just bright glasses' pieces that you find in cheap shops.

Then the fact that a lot of the charms were removable was making more secured as with less stones the degree of expensive evidence would descend. And finally the mere fact-oh he hoped so anyway-that Kyoko would wear it without bothering the less would be like a give out it wasn't that precious but just seems like it.

As often said to hide something puts it in plain sight.

Anyway, he didn't give a damn if it was precious or not. All was mattering was that it would make happy Kyoko. And he knew to be able to have the design he wanted he had to order it from true specialists in jewellery. And therefore, the stones used won't be some cheap ones. There was no choice in it. If he had found more "magic like" stones made of glass he would have took them there.

No she didn't need to know any of that. It wasn't important anyway.

-So you see you don't need to worry about the price. It's nothing consequent continued Ren and trying to appease her.

Kyoko look at Ren then look at her gifts and the bracelet then look at Ren again.

At a loss of words to say the least.

She had a hard time believing that but she couldn't think of a valuable reason Ren would spend so much money on her. And anyway she didn't know anything about that sort of things and it was indeed true that it does looked a bit like glass.

A lot more than princess Rosa anyway.

-You sure?

-Absolutely. It was an all-in I tell you.

-Still-…Precious or not…it's too-

-Kyoko Ren cut in. I wanted to give it to you. If I didn't want to I won't have done it. I don't care about it so you can't neither.

-But-

-Kyoko. Do you like it?

-Hum?

-Do you like it? Ren insisted staring in eyes afraid the true reason was she didn't like it but was too polite to say it.

Kyoko looked at him confused.

- _How could he ask that…? Of course I like it._

 _No I love it. It's the best gift I ever received. It's so beautiful I don't know how to thank him._

… _And…_

… _I don't know how…_

… _But…_

 _The nature of the gift-_

 _It show he had thought of me before buying it._

… _And somehow…_

 _It moved me more than anything else._

 _More than the gift itself-_

 _More than receiving something-_

 _I feel so much more happiness to know he had thought what I would love to receive._

So much joy was pouring inside of her at this very moment.

The blush came back at full force and she took an inspiration before gazing tenderly at Ren.

-Of course I like it Tsu- Ren. I love it actually.

-Really? Asked an uncertain Ren.

-Yes really. I love it very much actually. It makes me joyful said happily Kyoko. And-

-Yes?

-In fact I'm quite-hum- moved by the gest Ren whispered shyly Kyoko with a big blush on her face.

Ren beamed widely overjoyed he had succeeded to find something she would like.

-Then you accepted it?

-Hum she nodded and Ren again showed a so genuine truly happy and beautiful smile that it blinded Kyoko for a moment and made slipped her mask for an instant. Which had as a direct consequence made a show a longing gaze for Ren before disappearing the following instant.

And before realizing it could be a mistake she moved and acted on her feelings.

She tugged at right sleeve making him bow a little in the process. She then closed the distance and approached her lips from his face.

Then she kissed him. On the cheek.

When she detached herself from she looked right in the eyes of Ren and letting slip completely her mask she said with a genuine so very soft smile:

-Thank you Ren.

And for the poor Ren it was too much.

It froze him. Completely.

Ren? She asked

-Ah yeah. You're welcome. He finally said with a totally blank face plastered on him.

 _He's angry?_

 _Did I overpassed my rights again?_

But to the obviousness of Kyoko angry wasn't the torment which was torturing Ren right now.

First he was very embarrassed. Then so happy he could explode.

And then he discovered something terrible. His control was menacing to break to the no return point with this last blow.

 _How could she have done that while saying something like-…_

… _Arffff…_

… _I'm going to hell…_

 _I didn't see that coming…_

 _I didn't know that even if I want us to be closer it would raise the torture's level at the same time…_

 _And once again I closed myself when I was feeling happy…_

… _arfff…_

… _We have to get out of her before I lost it and transform in a wild animal hungry for something very different than food…_

… _I want to kiss her…_

He turned to look at Kyoko who was looking at him with worry.

… _I want to kiss you…_

… _I want to hold you in my arms…_

 _I want you…!_

 _Getting out of there…Now!_

-Ren? asked Kyoko while arching her head the side in a cute way.

 _Damn it!_

Ren opened his mouth and said the first thing which came into his mind.

-It's not I'm complaining but the last time I kissed you as a thanking manner you scold me for at least fifteen minutes so how come now you're doing it?

Then she blushed.

 _Cute. Stop that. Think about something else._

-It's through spending time with you I think. I'm starting to get your bad manners shyly but boldly answered Kyoko with a slight grin.

Ren gaped.

 _Since when did she start answering that sort of bold tempting answers in a so cute way…arfff…_

 _Well if it's that sort of manners I don't mind it as long as she does it only with me._

You know putting like that I could think you're okay with my bad manners…He teased.

-Mostly I think. And anyway I trust you so I don't see where's the matter.

She trusted me.

AND

 _She practically said I could do what I wanted._

I have to get out now.

-I see.

-I think I should drive you back it's getting late and I monopolized you enough these last days don't you think.

She blushed but nodded. Not saying it would never seem enough for her but assuredly thinking it.

They drove in seemingly peaceful silence even if they were both still very conscious of the other.

Then when they arrived at the restaurant Kyoko took her new huge friend holding the big cuddly thing in her arms and Ren seized the occasion to test his new authorization.

So he bent to her face and said:

-As you're okay with it. I will help myself and act on it.

Kyoko looked at him perplexed.

-What do you me-

But before she could finish he turned his head on her side and kissed her on her right cheek.

Then he stand and looked at her very completely red face and smile fondly.

-Goodnight Kyoko. I spent a wonderful week and evening thanks to you. Yeah even if I had to take care of you he quickly added when he saw her about to protest. I will call you to see how you are if that's okay.

Kyoko barely nodded still not recovering from the earlier traitorous kiss and so not able to speak evenly.

-Then I'm off.

She waved her hand then whispered in the wind.

-Goodnight Ren.

 **Words of the author:**

Yeah i know XD. The bracelet look awfully expensive. But the meaning behing it was to show that Ren would spend without thinking about it, without counting for her. And would do anything to make her happy and for her.

So that's why it came out like that XD ^^.

Thanks again for the possible reviews and comments.

Kisses.


End file.
